Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit
Dishonored is an upcoming four-issue comics series, written by Gordon Rennie and illustrated by Andrea Olimpieri and Marcelo Maiolo. The series will be published by Titan Comics in collaboration with Bethesda Softworks and will be set in Dunwall, in the years between the first game and Dishonored 2.Dishonored 2 – Novels and Comics Revealed on Bethesda.net Synopsis First Issue The city of Dunwall; whaling capital of Gristol and industrial hub of the Empire of the Isles. Twelve years have passed since Corvo Attano scuppered the Lord Regent’s duplicitous plot against the crown and cleared his name of the Empress Jessamine’s murder. Now a little older and perhaps a little wiser, Corvo sets his sights on the future and securing an apprentice to continue his legacy. But when confronted by an impossible face from his past, the supernaturally-gifted assassin finds himself drawn once again into an otherworldly conspiracy, one that threatens to shake the very foundations of his ancient city.Sneak Peek: DISHONORED #1 - Lettered interior pages - NEW series based off the hit Bethesda video game! on titancomics.tumblr.com Second Issue A face from Corvo’s past draws the Lord Protector deep into a nest of jeopardy. Meanwhile, Officer Cottings’ investigations lead her to Wyrmwood Place in the heart of Dunwall’s arcane district.SNEAK PEEK: DISHONORED #2 on Titan Comics' tumblr. Third Issue Barely surviving his ordeal with Broken Tom, Corvo stalks his childhood for answers about his lost sister’s whereabouts. But is there something untoward about his new companion?SNEAK PEEK: DISHONORED #3 on Titan Comics' tumblr. Fourth Issue Corvo’s search for his long-lost sister reaches its heady climax as sorcery and suspicion spills onto the streets of Dunwall. But will his new protégé survive the arcane machinations she finds herself embroiled in? Find out in this thrilling conclusion to the series.[https://www.amazon.com/Dishonored-4-Gordon-Rennie-ebook/dp/B01J4KZZCE/ Dishonored #4] on Amazon.com Release Dates *Issue #1 – August 3, 2016 *Issue #2 – September 7, 2016 *Issue #3 – September 28, 2016 *Issue #4 – October 19, 2016 *''Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit'' (graphic novel collection) – November 29, 2016 Trivia *The third cover of each issue features a fan art drawing by Charles Bae, former Chief Creative Officer at Bethesda's marketing agency Rokkan, and who worked on the game series' promotional art up until 2016.Dishonored Fan Art Activation on Charles Bae's official website. *The fourth cover for the first issue is part of an official artwork of Dishonored, which was first used as cover for Game Informer's Issue 220 of August 2011 and later for the Definitive Edition. Galleries Cover Artworks Titan comics, issue 1, cover a.jpg|First issue, cover A by Fabio Listrani Titan comics, issue 1, cover B.jpg|First issue, cover B by Andrea Olimpieri. Titan comics, issue 1, cover C.jpg|First issue, cover C by Charles Bae. Titan comics, issue 1, cover D.jpg|First issue, cover D based on game art. Comics 1 variant cover.jpg|First issue, exclusive cover for Jetpack Comics and Forbidden Planet. Comic2, cover A.jpg|Second issue, cover A by Andrea Olimpieri. Comic2, Cover B.jpg|Second issue, cover B by Julia Frost. Comic2, cover C.jpg|Second issue, cover C by Charles Bae. Comic2, cover D.jpg|Second issue, cover D based on game art. Comics 3 Cover A.jpg|Third issue, cover A by Chris Wahl. Comics 3 Cover B.jpg|Third issue, cover B by Julia Frost. Comics 3 Cover C.jpg|Third issue, cover C by Charles Bae. Comics 3 Cover D.jpg|Third issue, cover D based on game art. Comics 4 Cover A.jpg|Fourth issue, cover A by Chris Wahl. Comics 4 Cover B.jpg|Fourth issue, cover B by Nen. Comics 4 Cover C.jpg|Fourth issue, cover C based on game art. Comics 4 Cover D.jpg|Fourth issue, cover D by Charles Bae. First Issue Content Comic preview 1.jpg|Preview page from issue 1. Comic preview 2.jpg|Preview page from issue 1. Comic preview 3.jpg|Previed page from issue 1. Comic preview 4.jpg|Preview page from issue 1. Dark vision comic1.jpg|Dark Vision, as depicted in the comic. Mansion1.jpg|The mansion of Griz's mistress. Griz and Mistress 2.jpg|Griz speaking with his mistress. Griz and Mistress.jpg|Griz and his mistress. Griz1.jpg|Griz. The Big Lad with Corvo.jpg|The Big Lad using a flame thrower. The Big Lad 1.jpg|The Big Lad. Roaring Boys 1.jpg|Rodney commanding his fellow gang members. Sly harold whistle.jpg|Sly Harold calling the Big Lad. Sly harold pistol.jpg|Sly Harold aiming his pistol. Sly harold 2.jpg|Sly Harold. Rodney2a.jpg|A closer depiction of Rodney. Rodney1.jpg|Rodney. Neekin' 1.jpg|Rodney and Sly Harold, two members of the Roaring Boys. Rodney and Sly Harold1.jpg|The Roaring Boys. CottingsvsCorvo.jpg|Corvo crossing blades with Cottings. Cottings4.jpg|Cottings fleeing from the Big Lad's fire. Cottings5.jpg|Watch Officer Cottings. Alexi3.jpg|Corvo and Alexi with a defeated Officer Cottings in the background. Alexi2.jpg|Alexi speaking with Corvo. Alexi1.jpg|Alexi. Second Issue Content Dishonored Comic Issue2 Page1.jpg|Preview of issue 2, page 1. Dishonored Comic Issue2 Page2-3.jpg|Preview of issue 2, pages 2 and 3. Dishonored Comic Issue2 Page4.jpg|Preview of issue 2, page 4. References zh:耻辱（漫画） it:Dishonored (Fumetto) Category:Lore Category:Media *